Compatibles
by GriisleChan
Summary: Porque a pesar de sus notables diferencias en cuanto a gustos y personalidades, ambos eran totalmente compatibles ¿Por que no? YamamotoxFem!Ryohei. One-Shot.


¡Hola! He aqui un fic que tanto querida escribir, con una de mis versiones gender bender favoritas: Fem!Ryohei.

Esta pareja me simpatiza mucho, y el haber escrito esto quede mas enamorada ¡Esos dos son un amor! x3

Tan solo espero que le den una oportunidad y, también, les guste nwn

**Disclaimer:** KHR no es mio, es de la gran Akira Amano. Lo unico mio aqui es el fic como tal, y la OC de Fem!Ryohei.

**Aclaraciones:** Posible OOC. Es un fic medio flojito, puesto que es la primera vez que escrito sobre ellos. Use el nombre de Ryoko para Fem!Ryohei el cual tome de otro fic, puesto que fue el unico que realmente me agrado para ella.

Sin mas ¡Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Compatibles**

**.**

Yamamoto Takeshi era una persona, como sus amigos y compañeros de clases lo catalogaban, un tanto _inocente_, más que nada al pensar que todo el asunto de la mafia y la familia Vongola en el que estaba incluido le parecía tan solo un simple juego. Bueno, el no era tonto y a pesar de que no estaba del todo claro de la situación, la vivía de todas formas, pues sabía que cada vez iba a saber y entender un poco mas de aquel asunto en el que se vio envuelto con sus amigos, su familia.

Lanzó una de sus risitas características, a nadie en realidad porque estaba solo en ese momento, y siguió caminando hasta su hogar llevando en cada mano un par de bolsas con lo que su padre le había encargado.

Hasta ahí, todo normal.

Pero, como en toda cosa tenía que haber una excepción, había algo… no, más bien alguien que logró, vaya a saber cómo, llegar más a allá del pensamiento del chico beisbolista, en otras palabras, su corazón…

Sasagawa Ryoko.

Era ese el nombre de aquella chica enérgica, más de lo común para una chica de su edad, optimista, que no aceptaba una derrota tan fácil, que daba todo de sí para lograr sus objetivo y, lo que más pensaba el peli negro en ese entonces, una chica muy linda…

Un estruendo se hizo escuchar cerca suyo y, extrañado, detuvo su andar para mirar más detenidamente a su alrededor y notar a justamente aquella chica que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos colgada de un árbol…

De cabeza.

Una gota bajo por su sien al notar la mirada inocente de la peli blanca, que se había percatado de su presencia, con la clara señal de que no podía bajar. Eso era obvio, considerando su posición.

-¡Yo!- saludo una vez que troto hacia donde la chica estaba- ¿Que te paso?-

-Estaba entrenando, bueno, quería hacer abdominales aquí pero no salió del todo bien- le brindó una sonrisa algo forzada, al sentirse ya incomoda en esa posición.

Yamamoto rió, dejó las bolsas que tenía en el suelo y, después de pensar el cómo, bajo a la oji gris de aquel grueso árbol.

-Ah~- acomodo sus largos cabellos claros en una coleta alta una vez que bajo, sintiéndose aliviada por el tocar tierra otra vez. Era curioso, que una boxeadora tuviera el cabello tan largo, pero ella nunca quiso cortárselo, así que en cada practica y en cada encuentro su hermana Kyoko se encargaba de recogerlo.

-¿Como subiste ahí?-

-¡Fácil! ¿Quieres que te muestre? ¡Al extremo!- se mostró emocionada, como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido. Yamamoto negó con ambas manos y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, para detenerla porque estaba a punto de comenzar a subir otra vez, notó un hilo de sangre bajar desde la frente hasta la nariz femenina.

-¿Estas bien?- señalo la herida que esta se había hecho, de seguro cuando estuvo "ejercitándose" en aquel roble.

-¿Uh?- alzo los ojos y al no ver nada se llevo una mano hasta la frente llenándosela del liquido carmesí- Esto es malo- hizo una mueca de vergüenza y busco en los bolsillos de su short algo con que pudiera detener, por los momentos, la hemorragia. Pero, para su mala suerte, ni bolsillos tenía en ese momento.

El chico beisbolista, al darse cuenta de lo último, le ofreció un pañuelo que por casualidad llevaba consigo. La idea era solo dárselo, pero terminó, por impulso, llevándolo hasta la frente ajena para limpiar la herida.

Ryoko se inmutó un poco, por el ardor, más no hizo nada para detenerlo ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No estaba haciendo nada malo.

-Creo que tendré una nueva cicatriz- menciono la oji gris divertida, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Eres una chica muy bonita como para tener el rostro cubierto de cicatrices- soltó, sin darse cuenta en el instante, muy por lo bajo con la vista clavada en lo que hacía.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo confundida, sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas se coloraron tan solo un poco- Es raro, al extremo... normalmente dicen que soy ágil, energética, con una gran capacidad física y mas; pero nunca me han dicho que soy bonita- agregó con inocencia y como que la cosa no le importaba, pues eso para ella, al no tener conocimiento, era meramente normal. Usualmente, en realidad, era su hermana mejor, Kyoko, la bonita y delicada de la familia.

Yamamoto se quedo en silencio por unos segundos repasando en su cabeza lo que la chica le comentó ¿En serio no había alguien en ese mundo que se haya dado cuenta de lo linda que era? Es decir, que tuviera el atrevimiento de hacérselo saber. No sabía si sentirme feliz por ser hasta el primero en decírselo, o mal porque, a pesar de todo, nadie se tomaba la molestia de verla más allá de solo la atlética y boxeadora joven que era.

-Yamamoto? ¿Qué paso? Te quedaste callado-

Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos lo cual no hizo más que reír levemente por su descuido. No era la primera vez que se perdía en ellos con respecto a la Sasagawa mayor, pero si la primera en la que estaba solo con ella. Es que si, cuando se veían siempre estaba el resto a su alrededor.

-Perdón, solo pensaba- y aun tratando la herida ajena le respondió- La herida es pequeña, pero bastante profunda- cambio de tema al darse cuenta que por más que secara no dejaba de sangrar.

-Entiendo- suspiró, resignada- Entonces ira a casa para curarla- se apartó un poco dispuesta a irse.

-Espera- la detuvo, dándole el pañuelo para que lo llevara en la frente hasta su hogar. Lo cual ella, al entender lo que quería con eso, lo tomó sin pensarlo mucho y lo posicionó en la zona afectada.

-Y no te preocupes, he tenido heridas mucho peores, esto no es nada- rió, con su típica energía, antes de alejarse un poco más y desaparecer de la vista castaña de su compañero.

Una vez completamente solo, relajó los músculos y dibujó una media sonrisa en su rosto. Pensando que esa chica no podía ser más interesante porque ya lo era lo suficiente, en términos normales.

**.**

Ryoko trotó hasta su casa, para llegar lo más rápido posible y así curar su frente. Una vez allá, entró y se encontró con su hermana, junto a su mejor amiga Haru, comiendo pastel en el sillón de la sala.

-¡He vuelto!- avisó una vez que cruzo la habitación.

-Bienvenida _onee-san_- Kyoko fue la primera en saludarla, Haru sólo saludo con la mano, pues tenía la boca llena en ese momento- _¡Onee-san!_ ¿Qué te paso?- alarmada, al ver a la mayor con la mano en la frente, dejó el pastel a un lado, fue hasta a ella y dejó al descubierto la herida que recién se había hecho.

-Nada importante, iré a curarme- revolvió el cabello de su hermana, para que no se preocupara y corrió hasta el baño por el botiquín.

Una vez que se fue, Kyoko suspiro, su hermana nunca cambiara…

-Kyoko-chan ¿Eso es de Ryoko-san?- Haru, de curiosa, señaló el pañuelo que la otra chica tenía en su mano, aquel que le quitó a la mayor de su frente herida.

-No…- lo miró detenidamente, buscando recordarlo- Nunca se lo he visto-

Haru, entonces, soltó un chillido de emoción al encontrar la respuesta a eso. A lo que Kyoko la vio confundida.

-¡Ryoko-san debe tener un pretendiente!- soltó, elevando ambas manos al techo, cabe decir que con mucha emoción.

-¿Lo crees…?- miró al pañuelo y luego a su amiga que asintió dos veces con la cabeza. Después de pensar un poco en la suposición de la castaña, se dio cuenta que podía ser una posibilidad… y le alegraba, sería muy curioso ver a su peculiar hermana enamorada de un chico.

Pasado un buen rato, en donde las dos amigas terminaron de comer su pastel y, mientras, conversaban sobre la _situació_n de la mayor. Bien, al parecer se metieron muy a fondo en el caso…

Una vez que Ryoko regreso a la sala ya cambiada y con la frente curada, llevando en la zona herida una bandita un poco ancha, las otras dos chicas se acercaron hasta ella con rapidéz haciendo que se sorprendiera por eso.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?- le toco preguntar al verlas muy cerca suyo y con expresión curiosa.

-¿De dónde sacó esto?- la primera en comenzar con el interrogatorio fue Miura.

-¿Qué cosa?- devolvió la pregunta al no entender a que se referían, esas dos sí que se comportaban muy extraño…

-El pañuelo- agrego de nuevo la castaña, ansiosa por saber una respuesta.

-Es de Yamamoto- respondió una vez que hubo comprendido, con total normalidad.

Las otras chicas se miraron entre sí, con la boca un poco abierta por el recién descubrimiento, todo bajo la mirada extrañada de Ryoko.

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa, _onee-san_?- Kyoko prosiguió.

-Si- las dos chicas se miraron de nueva cuenta, felices por el saber que la mayor logró comprender todo solita- Lo lavare y se lo devolveré, no tienen por qué preocuparse por eso-

Haru se llevo una mano a la frente y Kyoko suspiro pesadamente, era muy bueno para ser verdad.

-A parte de eso...- la peli corta dijo con suavidad, con su paciencia característica. Lástima que no se podía decir lo mismo de Haru.

-¿Algo más? ¿Tengo que llevárselo envuelto con mono y todo?- ladeó la cabeza, confundida por las palabras de su hermana, pero a su vez con voz divertida- Aunque ¡Eso sería al extremo!- rió con ganas.

-¡No!- chilló la de ojos chocolate, casi que jalándose el cabello. La peli blanca se sobresaltó por el chillido.

-¿Y entonces?- se mostró más confundida todavía ¿En que estaban pensando esas dos? Y más aún ¿Por qué tenía que ver con ella? Simplemente, así como así, no entendía nada de nada ¡Mira que hacer tanto rollo por un simple pañuelo que ni le pertenecía!

-_Onee-san...-_ Kyoko se aclaró la garganta. Pensó en ese momento que no importaba que le dijeran Haru y ella sabía que la mayor no iba a captar sus señales- Tu solo encárgate de entregárselo y darle las gracias ¿Si?- se dio por vencida. Al fin y al cabo, en algún momento su hermana iba a tocar tierra, en ese ámbito, iba a darse cuenta ella solita…

-Era esa la idea en un principio- dijo muy obvia, y sin esperar alguna respuesta de las otras dos chicas se retiró de la sala.

-Ryoko-san es muy lenta para entender las cosas...-

**.**

Domingo por la mañana, 9:00am más o menos, Ryoko trotaba por una de las plazas de Nanimori con un ritmo bastante agitado que, incluso, dejaba con la boca abierta a otros chicos que por ahí entrenaban al percatarse de la enorme condición de la boxeadora. Ella, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas miradas, aunque otras eran un poco depravadas, considerando la buena figura que tenia, ella ni pendiente, solo le dedicaba a seguir con su entrenamiento.

Un rato pasó, al cabo que terminó con su ejercicio diario, estaba de camino a su casa pensando en hacer alguna parada por una fría bebida, o helado, para refrescarse un poco.

Pero, diversos gritos llamaron su atención y buscó seguirlos para saber de qué se trataba hasta que se topó con uno de los campos de beisbol de Nanimori. Se acercó a la cerca, con interés, y notó que el equipo de su escuela estaba jugando, haciendo que le llamara aun más la atención.

-El béisbol es complicado...- dijo concentrada en el campo observando a los jugadores y su desempeño.

En si... era la primera vez que se detenía de esa manera a mirar un partido de béisbol. Y, le estaba gustado...

-¡Vamos Yamamoto-san! ¡Sabemos que lo hará bien!-

Aquel grito, que venía del banco del equipo de su colegio, logró que algo hiciera click en su cabeza ¡Era cierto! ¡Yamamoto estaba en el equipo! Vaya que era bastante olvidadiza...

-Esto tengo que verlo-

Con una sonrisa determinada se acercó un poco más, llegando a donde estaban las gradas de los espectadores, y se quedo ahí, aún recostada de la cerca, para presenciar a su compañero y amigo jugar.

Aun cuando no sabía nada de aquel juego, se quedó observando él como el peli negro tomaba el bate y se posicionaba listo para la batear.

-¡Strike!-

Un murmullo de lastima se escuchó, ella miró hacia los lados buscando el comprender ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Yamamoto respiró hondo, para ganar concentración. En realidad, esa pelota que perdió fue solo por casualidad. Por simple y llana coincidencia, paseó su mirar castaño por las gradas mirando la ansiedad del público, el cual esperaba algo grande de él, lo cual era típico... todos tenían altas expectativas sobre su persona, y eso le ponía un tanto nervioso, no quería decepcionarlos. Pero, su mirada se paralizó al notar unas hebras grises acompañadas con cierta sonrisa que le trasmitía paz...

Ella era...

Momento ¿Que estaba haciendo Ryoko ahí? Eso lo tomo fuera de base, jamás cayó en que la chica lograse verlo jugar alguna vez.

De pronto, sus miradas se cruzaron, conectadas, dándose ánimos y apoyo. Ryoko alzó su pulgar, al saber que la mirada, en señal de que era más que obvio que lo haría espectacular.

Y así fue.

El bateador dio tal batazo botando la pelota fuera del ancho campo. Dicho acto dio en bandeja de plata la victoria del equipo.

El público gritaba eufórico, los integrantes del equipo local no se quedaron atrás y cuando su capitán dio la vuelta al campo anotando la última carrera corrieron directo a felicitarlo.

La mirada gris de la chica se iluminó ante tal cosa, algo en su ser nació, jamás se había sentido tan emocionada por algo... y aun seguía sin entenderlo ¡Era algo nuevo para ella!

Guiada por sus instintos, saltó la cerca con la habilidad que la caracterizaba y corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta donde estaba la estrella del equipo.

-¡Yamamoto! ¡Eso fue tan… EXTREMO!- alzó sus brazos, aun sentía su corazón latir desenfrenadamente ante la emoción.

El chico rió, notando un brillo de felicidad en esos ojos grises que amaba. Estaba por decir algo al respecto, en modo de agradecimiento por sus palabras, pero no contó, vaya que no, con que la chica se balanceara sobre él para abrazarlo con entusiasmo.

Se quedó estático por unos cortos segundos, en donde asimilaba todo lo que sucedía, todo era como un sueño para él. Entonces, al estar más consciente de todo, rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos acercando un poco más sus cuerpos.

Ambos podían sentir el cómo sus corazones latían con rapidez, emoción y comodidad era lo que sentían estando de esa forma. Esa fue la primera vez que sintieron algo así...

Los otros chicos presentes, compañeros de equipo del peli negro, miraron con picardía la escena y decidieron alejarse para darles su "espacio" si antes habían notado su capitán un tanto distraído, ahora entendían perfectamente el porqué de tal comportamiento, todo por esa chica…

Se separaron de aquel abrazo totalmente inesperado, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostro, fue ahí que teniéndolo tan cerca, Ryoko recordó algo. Con rapidez buscó en sus bolsillos el pañuelo que hace unos días atrás le fue prestado, con intensión de devolverlo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el chico al verla registrar sus bolsillos.

-Espera- siguió tanteando hasta que por fin- ¡Aquí esta!- sacó el pañuelo y lo mostró- Esta limpio- rió levemente, recordando aquella charlita, que aun no entendía, que tuvo con su hermana y la amiga de esta- Muchas gracias- esta vez le brindó una cálida sonrisa, en donde solo podía resaltar sus rasgos femeninos y delicados.

Aquella vista produjo que el corazón del joven beisbolista diera un vuelco, que lo llevó a hacer aquello que desde hace mucho deseaba intentar...

El pañuelo cayó directamente al suelo, ensuciándose en el acto con la tierra del campo. Por un momento se sintió mareada, que el aire le faltaba, pero fue cuestión de un par de seguros para que se acostumbrara. Sus mejillas enrojecieron a tal manera que podría confundirse con un tomate, y al cabo de que estaba disfrutando aquello relajó los músculos y se dejó llevar…

El aire faltó y sus labios poco a poco se iban separando, el rojo carmesí aún seguía en las mejillas de la chica y su mirada clavada sobre la del oji café. No había palabras, no había nada, solo una sensación sumamente agradable en el pecho luego de que aquello pasó.

-Ryoko…- suspiró, despertando de aquel al que creía sueño- Yo…-

-No- con valor llevó su dedo a los labios del chico para que guardara silencio- No pasa nada, tan solo…- desvió la mirada, decepcionada, creyendo que todo eso había sido un error.

Pero estaba equivocada.

-¿Crees que fue solo casualidad?-

Tal pregunta sorprendió a la peli gris, era como si sus pensamientos habían sido leídos.

-No lo fue- prosiguió- Lo hice porque era algo que quería desde hace un tiempo, desde que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero- sonrió con su típica sonrisa relajada, viendo que no se había enamorado solo.

Los ojos grises de Ryoko se abrieron con sorpresa, las palabras del peli negro resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si fuera un disco rayado.

-Ryoko- le llamó al verla tan sumida en sus pensamientos, confundida. Tomó sus manos y la miró con dulzura- Me harías inmensamente feliz si…-

Para su sorpresa, fue esta vez la chica quien le beso. Un beso rápido, un roce, pero dulce a la vez. Ahí le estaba diciendo todo lo que no podía con palabras.

Yamamoto le miró sorprendido pero feliz, detallando más de cerca aquel rubor en las mejillas de la chica que se había acentuado más y ahora estaba acompañado por una leve sonrisa.

-¡Oh!- la chica se agachó, de repente, y tomó el pañuelo- Creo que tendré que lavarlo de nuevo- rió.

-Quédatelo- Yamamoto tomó una de las manos de ella y la llevo a donde tenía el pañuelo.

-¿En serio?- ladeó un poco la cabeza.

El chico soltó una de sus peculiares risas, encantado por la inocencia de aquella chica tan fuerte y audaz ¡Amaba esa faceta de ella!

Todo pasó sin querer, por simple y mera coincidencia, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta a la primera. Lo que si estaban más que conscientes, fue que pasó y aquello les hacia feliz, se sentían afortunados por el haber sido protagonistas de eso que nació en ambos, en sus corazones.

Yamamoto amaba el beisbol, Ryoko se desvivía por el boxeo ¿Quien acaso dijo que ambos no podían ser compatibles? Si ese amor por el deporte los unía aun mas, era tener un estilo de vida común.

Pero, a pesar de todo, el la quería y viceversa ¿Acaso había que detenerse y detallar sus diferencias? El amor mutuo puede con todo eso…

El sol en tiempos de lluvia, muestra sin duda un hermoso y colorido arco iris; que ahora, iba totalmente acorde a la relación que desde ese mismo momento habían iniciado…

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eso fue todo nwn ¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? xD pues con un review me lo pueden hacer saber~

por cierto ¿Que les parece esta pareja en esta versión? a mi, como ya dije, me encantaron nwn

Sin mas, muchísimas gracias por el haber llegado hasta aquí.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
